Vision
by Sveamaia
Summary: Ein neues Kommando, eine Vision und mehr...


**Titel:** Vision

**Autor:** Svea

**Inhalt:** Ein neues Kommando, eine Vision und mehr...  
**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, CBS und Paramount

Diese Fanfic hab ich vor einiger Zeit geschrieben und einigen kennen sie vielleich schon... denen die sie noch nicht kennen wünsche ich viel Spaß beim lesen!

„Ich muss mit dir über Colonel Sacher sprechen", platzte Harm ohne anzuklopfen in das Büro seiner Kollegin, ihm war gerade ein Gedanke gekommen, wie sie den Colonel doch noch vor einer Bestrafung retten konnten und er wollte sie Mac unbedingt noch mitteilen, bevor sie nach Hause fuhr. Als Mac nicht auf seine Worte reagierte nahm sein Gesicht einen besorgen Ausdruck an.

„Mac?", Versuchte er erneut ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken, aber sie stand immer noch am Fenster und starrte hinaus, so dass Harm zu ihr ging und sie sachte am Arm berührte. Erschrocken zuckte Mac zusammen und sah ihn an.

„Harm!", rief sie erleichtert aus.

„Entschuldige, aber ich versuche jetzt schon seit einer Minute deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Alles in Ordnung?", diese Frage stellte er nicht nur so, sondern, weil er genau wusste, dass irgendetwas mit Mac nicht stimmen konnte, wenn sie nicht einmal mehr mitbekam, wenn er sie ansprach.

„Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung!"

Harm hob erstaunt die Brauen, normaler Weise antwortete Mac nur mit einem _„Es geht mir gut"_, _„Ja"_, oder sie missachtete die Frage einfach und wechselte das Thema. Mac setzte sich seufzend auf ihren Stuhl und stütze den Kopf in die Hände. Nach einigen Sekunden sah sie auf und machte eine nickende Kopfbewegung in Richtung eines Zettels.

„Ich soll ein Kommando übernehmen..."

„Was ist so schlimm daran?", fragte Harm verwirrt, den eigentlichen Grund, weshalb er gekommen war hatte er verdrängt.

Mac lachte trocken auf, „Du fragst, was so schlimm an diesem Kommando ist? Das ich einen Haufen Marines, von denen die Meisten noch Kinder sind, in den Tod führen soll!"

„Irak?"

Mac schüttelte den Kopf, dann nickte sie, „Kuwait, aber so wie es momentan aussieht wird es wohl bald der Irak sein."

Jetzt musste Harm sich auch erst einmal setzen, diese Nachricht war zu viel für ihn, dass er selbst einberufen wurde, damit hatte er gerechnet, nicht aber damit, dass Mac ein Kommando übernehmen musste.

„Wann?", fragte er nach einigen Minuten.

„Montag soll ich mich bei General Palm melden. Meine Versetzung ist dann ab Dienstag wirksam... in zwei Wochen geht es dann nach Kuwait."

Zwei Wochen, in zwei Wochen werde ich sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen, ihr nie sagen können...

„Warum ich, Harm, warum ich?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Mac, ich weiß es nicht."

Schweigend saßen die beiden da, in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken, keiner bekam mit, wie PO Tiner und Bud kurz reinschauten, jedoch angesichts der bedrückenden Stimmung lieber gleich das Weite suchten. Für den Rest es Tages wurde das Büro von Lt. Colonel MacKenzie zur Sperrzone ernannt, die Nachricht von Macs Versetzung hatte sich schnell herum gesprochen. Die einzige, die noch gute Laune zu haben schien war Lt. Lauren Singer.

„Mac, Harm, fahren Sie nach Hause", riss Admiral Chegwidden die zwei Freunde schließlich aus den Gedanken. Er konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie seine Leute sich nicht mehr in die Nähe des Büros wagten. Da weder der eine noch die andere auf die Ansprache mit dem Rang reagiert hatten und auf Grund der Lage hatte der Ex.-Seal beschlossen den Beiden keine Strafpredigt zu halten und stattdessen einen sanften mitfühlenden Ton angeschlagen.

Harm blickte zu seinem CO auf, es kam selten vor, dass der Admiral ihnen befahl nach Hause zu fahren, genauer gesagt war es bis jetzt fast nie geschehen.

„Danke, Sir."

Chegwidden nickte nur und sah Mac besorgt an. Als er von dem Versetzungsbefehl hörte hatte er alles mögliche versucht, um die Offizierin unter seinem eigenen Kommando behalten zu können und ihr die Kommandoführung im Krieg zu ersparen, doch er hatte nichts erreicht. So ungern er es zu ließ, aber er musste sie in den Krieg ziehen lassen. Würde diese unvergleichliche Frau diesen Einsatz unbeschadet überstehen? Würde sie sich verändert haben, falls sie wiederkam? Natürlich würde sie sich verändert haben, wenn sie wieder da war, er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass niemand aus einem Krieg zurück kam ohne sich verändert zu haben, den einen war alles Gleichgültig geworden, andere konnten nicht mehr lachen, wieder andere kamen zurück und waren nur noch ein Häufchen Selbstverachtung und Selbstmitleid. AJ hoffte, dass es Mac nicht so ergehen würde, dass sie sich nicht zu sehr änderte.

„Komm Mac, ich bring dich nach Hause", Harm sah seine beste Freundin auffordernd an. Mac nickte, dann stand sie auf und wandte sich ihren Vorgesetzten zu.

„Sir, ich möchte mich für mein heutiges Benehmen bei Ihnen entschuldigen."

„Vergeben und vergessen, Colonel Ihr verhalten war eine ganz und gar menschliche Reaktion und dafür ist keine Entschuldigung nötig. Und jetzt lassen Sie sich von Commander Rabb nach hause fahren."

„Ja, Sir, danke."

Gemeinsam verließen Colonel MacKenzie und Commander Rabb das Büro und ließen einen betrübten Admiral zurück. Auf dem Weg zu Harms Wagen sprachen sie kein Wort, auch als sie das JAG Gelände verließen und Harm in Richtung Washington DC fuhr sagte einer von ihnen etwas. Erst, als Harm nicht in Richtung Georgetown fuhr sah Mac ihn Fragend an. _Wo wollte er hin?_ Eigentlich war es ihr recht, dass er sie nicht gleich nach Hause brachte, dort würde sie so wie so keine Ruhe finden. Mac lehnte den Kopf an die Scheibe und schloss die Augen, wenn jemand anders gefahren währe hätte sie dies nicht getan, doch sie vertraute Harm, er würde sie sicher ans Ziel bringen, wo auch immer er hinfuhr.

Harm warf einen kurzen blick auf seine Partnerin, ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, aber es war ein trauriges Lächeln, würde er sie jemals wiedersehen, wenn sie erst einmal nach Kuwait aufgebrochen war?

Eine halbe Stunde später hielt er, bat Mac kurz auf ihn zu warten und stieg aus. Zielstrebig ging er auf ein Gebäude auf der anderen Straßenseite zu. Mac musste eine viertel Stunde warten, bevor er wieder kam. Auf ihren neugierig fragenden Blick antwortete er nur mit einem knappen „Nachher". Dann fuhr er zu sich nach Hause.

„Ich habe Angst, Harm", flüsterte Mac leise, sie saß auf einem der Barhocker und sah Harm beim Kochen zu. Sie wollte nicht in den Krieg, auch wenn sie schon oft genug in Kriegsgebieten gewesen war und sich als Marine dazu verpflichtet hatte ihr Land zu verteidigen hatte sie nicht erwartet je in einem Krieg ein Kommando zu führen. Sie würde zweifellos die ranghöchste Offizierin dort sein und es graute ihr davor Entscheidungen treffen zu müssen, die vielen Menschen, Soldaten und Zivilisten, Männern, Frauen und Kindern das Leben kosten würde.

Obwohl sie sehr leise gesprochen hatte konnte Harm ihre Worte dennoch verstehen. Er legte das Messer, mit dem er gerade Paprika schnitt, beiseite und ging um den Tresen herum zu Mac. Harm nahm sie in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich, Mac erwiderte die Umarmung und legte den Kopf an seine Brust. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich geborgen, in seinen Armen konnte ihr niemand etwas antun.

„Ach Mac, ich würde dir so gerne etwas sagen, damit du keine Angst mehr hast, aber ich kann es nicht, weil ich auch Angst habe. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Marine", Harm gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sie wieder freigab und zu seiner Paprika zurückkehrte.

Schweigend aßen sie, was Harm gekocht hatte. Keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte, aber trotzdem war es keine bedrückende Stille. Mac genoss die Anwesenheit ihres Freundes, wer wusste, wann sie ihn wiedersehen würde. Sie lehnte sich zurück und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen, zurück in die Tage, wo sie diesen selbstsicheren, manchmal arroganten und egoistischen, aber auch humorvollen Piloten und Anwalt kennen gelernt hatte. Als sie ihn das erste mal sah, war ihr, als kannte sie ihn schon ewig und doch wieder nicht. Schon damals war sein Lächeln umwerfend gewesen. Immer, wenn sie an ihn dachte hatte sie sein lächelndes Gesicht vor Augen, wie kam es, dass ausgerechnet er dieses Lächeln besaß, dass sie des öfteren an einen verspielten Welpen erinnerte?

„Mac! Huhu! Erde an Mac, bitte melden", wurde sie von Harm aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Hattest du was gesagt?"

„Ja, ich hab dich jetzt schon zweimal gefragt, ob du tanzen möchtest", wiederholte er seine Frage mit gespielt beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Tanzen?" _ist er jetzt verrückt geworden? Ich soll in den Krieg und er will tanzen?_

Harm nickte, „Komm schon, wer weiß, wann wir wieder dazu kommen?"

_Wo er recht hat..._ Mac nahm die Hand, welche er ihr auffordernd hinhielt. Weil sie so in Gedanken versunken gewesen war hatte sie nicht mitbekommen, wie Harm Musik angemacht hatte. Sie war kaum auf den Beinen, als Harm auch schon anfing zu tanzen.

Sie tanzten lange, bis Mac gegen 10 Uhr meinte sie sollte jetzt besser nach Hause fahren.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug und schon war der Tag gekommen, an dem Mac mit ihren Leuten nach Kuwait fliegen sollte. Es war eine schöne Überraschung, als sie Harm, kurz bevor sie in die Transportmaschine einsteigen musste, auf sich zukommen sah. Die letzten Tage hatte sie ihn, wegen den vielen Besprechungen, die sie selbst hatte und dem Fall, den er bearbeitete, nur sehr selten gesehen.

„Ich habe schon fast gedacht, dass ich dich nicht mehr sehen würde, bevor ich los fliege."

„Mac, ich kann dich doch nicht gehen lassen, ohne mich von dir verabschiedet zu haben", meinte Harm ehrlich, dann sagte er seinen Seesack hochhebend: „Habt ihr noch einen Platz für einen Piloten frei?"

Mac sah ihn ungläubig an. _Er etwa auch?_

„Colonel, kommen sie? Wir starten gleich!", rief ein Lance Corporal ihr aus dem Transporter zu.

„Ich bin gleich da, Corporal. Sagen sie den anderen, dass sie etwas zusammenrücken sollen, wir müssen diesen Navy Piloten hier noch mit nehmen!", sie deutete auf Harm. Der Corporal nickte und verschwand im Flugzeug.

„Auf geht's, Flyboy", Mac ging zu der Maschine, nachdem er seinen Seesack geschultert hatte folgte Harm ihr.

Im Flugzeug war es zwar etwas eng, aber er war auszuhalten.

„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?", fragte Mac nach einer Weile. Harm drehte sich so gut es ging zu ihr und musste fast schreien, um den Lärm der Motoren zu übertönen.

„Ich habe erst gestern erfahren, dass ich mich Morgen früh auf der USS Constellation melden soll, die mussten die Hälfte ihrer Piloten nach Kuwait schicken. Ich hätte es dir gestern noch gesagt, aber du hattest wohl noch wichtige Besprechungen."

Mac nickte, sie war gestern erst sehr spät zu Hause gewesen und gleich ins Bett gefallen.

„Was sagt der Admiral dazu, dass wir Beide nicht da sind?"

„Er hofft, dass er Sturgis nicht auch noch wieder an ein U-Boot verliert und fragte mich, wie sie jetzt die Masse der Fälle bearbeiten sollen, mit so wenig Leuten."

Mac lächelte schwach, sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie Chegwidden reagiert hatte.

„Ich wäre ja gerne geblieben, aber Befehl ist Befehl", seufzte sie.

„Hast du Chloe eigentlich gesagt, dass du nach Kuwait musst?"

„Ich hab vorgestern mit ihr gesprochen. Sie tut mir Leid, jetzt ist nicht nur ihr Vater weit weg von ihr, sondern ich auch. Sie hat sicher Angst uns beide zu verlieren, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben will."

Harm nickte, seine Mutter hatte ähnlich reagiert, als er ihr sagte, dass er wieder fliegen würde und das es sehr wahrscheinlich Krieg im Irak geben würde. Sie hatte ihren Mann in Vietnam verloren, jetzt wollte sie nicht auch noch ihren Sohn verlieren.

Irgendwann auf dem Weg nach Frankfurt, wo das Flugzeug einen Zwischenstop machen musste, um neuen Treibstoff aufzunehmen, war Mac, den Kopf gegen Harms Schulter gelehnt eingeschlafen.

Als sie landeten wurde sie dann sanft von ihm geweckt. Verschlafen sah sie ihn an.

„Ich muss hier umsteigen, Mac...", Harm sah sie traurig an, gern hätte er noch mehr Zeit in ihrer Gesellschaft verbracht, aber sie musste mit ihrer Truppe nach Kuwait und er musste in Neapel einen Hubschrauber zur Constellation kriegen. Harm nahm seinen Seesack und verließ, gefolgt von Mac und den restlichen Marines, die den Stop nutzten um sich die Beine zu vertreten, bevor sie weiter mussten, die Maschine. Draußen nahm Harm Mac in die Arme, ungeachtet der vielen Marines, die sie beobachten konnten.

„Pass auf dich auf, Marine."

„Du auch auf die, Flyboy", antwortete Mac und löste sich von ihm. Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge.

„Wir werden uns wieder sehen, Mac, das verspreche ich dir", sagte Harm, dann griff er in seine Uniformjacke, holte einen etwas zerknitterten Briefumschlag heraus und drückte ihr diesen in die Hand. Zum Abschied gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Pass auf dich auf", als er wieder aufblickte sah er, wie der Lance Corporal, der Mac vor Stunden an den Start des Fluges erinnert hatte, sie beobachtete.

„Lance Corporal! Passen sie mir gut auf diesen Marine hier auf!", rief er zu ihm herüber.

„Ja, Sir!", erwiderte dieser.

Mit einem letzen Blick auf Mac, die ihn noch etwas perplex wegen seines Benehmens anstarrte, drehte Harm sich um und ging davon. Eine Träne lief ihm über die Wange, unwirsch wischte er sie weg, er würde Mac wiedersehen, das hatte er ihr versprochen.

Minuten, nachdem Harm aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, stand Mac immer noch an der gleichen Stelle und schaute in die Richtung, in die er gegangen war. Erst als Lance Corporal Stuner meinte, dass sie weiter fliegen konnten riss Mac sich los und folgte Stuner in das Flugzeug.

Die Maschine befand sich bereits über den Alpen, als sie endlich den Brief öffnete. In dem Umschlag steckten ein zusammengefalteter Zettel und ein runder Gegenstand. Fassungslos starrte Mac das Teil an. Es war ein schlichter silberner Ring mit einem dunkelblauen Stein, der an das Blau einer Navy Uniform erinnerte. Der Ring war wunderschön. Nachdem sie den ersten Schock überstanden hatte, faltete sie den Zettel auseinander und las die wenigen Zeilen, die Harm geschrieben hatte.

_Sarah,_

_ich weiß, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden_

_und wenn es soweit ist möchte ich gerne wissen, _

_ob du meine Frau werden willst._

_Pass auf dich auf, Marine!_

_In liebe, _

Harm 

„Alles in Ordnung, Ma'am?", fragte Corporal Stuner sie besorgt. Er hatte beobachtet, wie seine Vorgesetzte abwesend auf den Zettel gestarrt hatte, den sie in der Hand hielt, und hatte auch die Tränen gesehen, die ihr über die Wangen liefen. Hatte es vielleicht mit dem Navy Commander zu tun, der ihn gebeten hatte auf den Colonel aufzupassen? Was stand in dem Brief? Was war es, dass den Colonel zum Weinen veranlasste? Ian wusste, dass er auf diese Fragen wahrscheinlich keine Antworten bekommen würde, also stellte er sie erst gar nicht. Es war sowieso für einen Lance Corporal nicht schicklich einem Lt. Colonel private Fragen zu stellen.

„Ja, Stuner", antwortete Mac und wischte die Tränen weg.

„Warum jetzt, Harm, warum jetzt?", murmelte sie, noch einmal starrte sie auf die Zeilen, die Harm geschrieben hatte, dann steckte sie den Zettel in eine Tasche ihrer Uniform, den Ring aber hängte sie sich zu ihren Hundemarken an den Hals. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung bereits getroffen, jetzt musste sie nur noch warten, bis sie ihn wieder sah.

Wenn es keinen Krieg gibt, wenn Saddam Hussein sich entscheidet der Forderung des Präsidenten nachzugeben und der Irak seine Massenvernichtungswaffen vernichtet, ohne, dass Bush Gewalt anwenden musste, dann könnte sie Harm schneller wiedersehen.

Irgendwann auf dem Flug schlief sie wieder ein und träumte davon durch ein Meer von bunten Blumen zu laufen. Schmetterlinge saßen auf den Blüten oder flogen ihr um den Kopf, die Sonne schien und alles war friedlich, bis der Himmel sich verfinsterte und es anfing zu Regnen. Alle Schmetterlinge suchten Schutz unter den Blättern der Blumen, die Blumen verschlossen ihre Blüten vor dem heftigen Regen. Mac wollte sich auch vor dem Regen in Sicherheit bringen, aber es war nirgends etwas zusehen, worunter sie sich hätte verstecken können, kein Baum, kein Fels, kein Haus, kein gar nichts. Verzweifelt versuchte Mac zu laufen, doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie kam nicht vom Fleck. Nach wenigen Minuten war sie klitschnass, ihre Kleider klebten an ihrer Haut und ihr war eiskalt. Schließlich gab sie auf und wollte sich auf den nassen, schlammigen Boden setzen, aber da war kein Boden mehr. Viele Meter unter sich konnte sie ein stürmisches Meer sehen, sie selbst stand auf einer großen Wolke, aus der immer wieder Blitze in Richtung Wasser schossen. Dann sah sie ein großes graues Etwas, das dem Meer entgegen stürzte, es war so schnell, das Mac nicht bestimmen konnte, was es war. Bevor dieses Etwas auf dem Wasser aufschlug merkte sie, wie sie von jemanden an der Schulter gerüttelt wurde. Unwillkürlich holte sie zum Schlag aus.

Zum Glück wich der Marine, der sie geweckt hatte schnell aus, sodass sie nur Luft traf.

„Entschuldigen sie, Captain", meinte sie, als sie erkannte, was sie reflexartig getan hatte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Ma'am, ich bin es gewohnt, dass man mich schlagen will, wenn ich einen wecke. Mein Mitbewohner besitzt diese Angewohnheit auch, Ma'am", tat Captain Gregorji Panskey ihre Entschuldigung ab.

„Ich wollte ihnen nur Bescheid sagen, dass wir gleich in Kuwait sind", fuhr er fort.

„Danke, Panskey."

„Commander Rabb meldet sich wie befohlen zum Dienst, Sir!", sagte Harm mit gefühlsloser Stimme und militärisch korrekter Haltung. Diese Haltung war ihm in den letzten Jahren immer eigener geworden, sie gehörte jetzt zu ihm, wie seine blauen Augen und sein Lächeln.

Heute war einer der wenigen Tage, an denen er sich nicht für die Fliegerei begeistern konnte, wie er es normaler Weise tat, wenn er auch nur das Wort „fliegen" hörte. Dieses mal allerdings, dieses mal wollte er nur so schnell wieder zu hause in Washington DC sein, oder noch besser dort, wo er bei Mac sein konnte. Er vermisste sie schon jetzt, obwohl er sie vor wenigen Stunden zu letzt gesehen hatte. _Wie soll ich es nur so lange ohne sie aushalten? Wie hat sie auf meinen Brief reagiert? Wird sie „Ja" sagen oder mich für verrückt erklären oder vielleicht ja auch beides? Was wäre, wenn einer von uns dies ganze hier nicht überlebt? Was wenn einer von uns in Kriegsgefangenschaft gerät?_

Über all diese Fragen grübelte Harm, während er darauf wartete vom Captain zur Kenntnis genommen zu werden. Nach endlosen 2 Minuten sah dieser dann von seiner Seekarte auf und bedeutete dem Rangniedrigerem bequem zu stehen.

„Willkommen an Bord der US Constellation, Commander Rabb", sagte er mit ruhiger tiefer Stimme. Captain Hinks war ein etwa 50 Jahre alter Mann, mit ergrautem Haar und ebenso grauen Augen. Stuart Hinks war auch aus Glasghost bekannt, zum einem weil seine Augen durchsichtig wie Glas waren, zum anderen, weil keiner wusste, wo er im nächsten Augenblick sein würde. Hinks gefiel dieser Spitzname, er war um einiges besser, als so manche andere, die er gehört oder auch selbst benutzt hatte.

„Danke, Sir", antwortete Harm kurz angebunden.

„Commander, wann sind sie das letzte mal geflogen?"

„Meine Qualifikationsflüge, das war vor etwa vier Monaten, Sir."

„Gut, sie haben drei Tage, um sich wieder mit der Maschine vertraut zu machen. Fliegen sie solange bei Commander Shawns Staffel mit, ihr momentan ein Pilot auf Grund einer Magenverstimmung."

„Aye-aye, Sir!"

„Das währe alles, Commander."

„Sir, dürfte ich ihnen noch eine Frage stellen?"

„Sie dürfen."

„Für wie groß halten sie die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es Krieg mit dem Irak geben wird?"

Einen Moment lag sah Glasghost den Jüngeren nur an, stellte er diese Frage, weil er Angst hatte, oder weil er als Anwalt einfach neugierig war? _Er hat Angst... aber nicht um sich selbst, sondern um jemand anderen, vielleicht um einen Freund oder Verwandten,_ erkannte Hinks.

„Ich denke, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit für den Krieg höher ist als die für den Frieden."

„Danke für ihre Meinung, Sir", innerlich erschauderte Harm, wenn es wirklich Krieg gab, dann würde er die Frau, die er heiraten wollte, vielleicht nie wiedersehen.

„Wollen sie darüber reden, Rabb?", dem Captain war die Trauer, die einen Moment in den Augen des anderen zusehen gewesen war, bemerkt.

„Nein, Sir, es ist nur der Gedanke an einen guten Freund, der nach Kuwait musste."

„Ein besonderer Freund, oder?"

„Ja, Sir, das ist sie, ein ganz besonderer Freund."

_Also eine Freundin beim Militär... der Arme... hoffentlich geht das Ganze gut für die Beiden aus._ Mit einem Kopfnicken entließ der Captain Harm.

Etwa einen Monat später beobachtete Lance Corporal Ian Stuner seine Vorgesetzte, die gerade drei seiner Kameraden zur Schnecke machte, weil diese in der Nähe von leicht entflammbaren Gasen rauchten, mit Sorge.

„... wenn sie schon rauchen müssen, dann bitte nicht hier, sind sie sich eigentlich im Klaren darüber, dass ihnen hier alles um die Ohren fliegen kann? Wie können sie nur..."

Seit er mit der Truppe in Kuwait angekommen war hatte sich Lt. Colonel MacKenzie immer mehr in sich selbst zurück gezogen und war ständig gereizt gewesen. Nicht oft wies sie die Männer für Nichtigkeiten zurecht. Der einzige hier, den sie noch halbwegs an sich heran ließ war er, warum wusste er nicht, aber er vermutete, dass es damit zu tun hatte, das Commander Rabb ihn gebeten hatte auf sie aufzupassen. Anfangs hatte der Colonel ihm ein wenig über ihre Zusammenarbeit und Freundschaft mit Rabb erzählt, aber nach und nach...

Jetzt sprachen sie nur noch selten über etwas, dass nicht mit der Arbeit zu tun hatte. Seufzend machte er sich wieder auf den Weg in die Küche, wo er ein wenig aushalf, da einige Soldaten mit der Hitze hierzulande nicht zurecht kamen. Zum Glück musste er sich darüber keine Gedanken machen.

Unter ihr war nichts, Hunderte Meter lang nichts und dann kam ein stürmisches Meer, verzweifelt versuchte Mac aufzuwachen, sie wollte nicht schon wieder das graue Flugzeug sehen, das wie ein Pfeil durch die Luft schoss, nur um dann tödlich auf der Wasseroberfläche aufzuschlagen. Wie oft hatte sie diesen einen Traum schon gehabt, seit Harm in Frankfurt von ihr gegangen war? Kaum eine Nach war sie von der ins Meer stürzenden Tomcat verschont geblieben. Jedes Mal, wenn sie aufwachte hoffte sie, dass es wirklich nur ein Traum und keine ihrer Visionen war. Jedes Mal hoffte sie, dass es nicht Harms Tomcat war, die sie sah.

Viele Kilometer weit entfernt im Mittelmeer wachte auch Commander Rabb mit einem Ruck aus dem Schlaf auf, obwohl er erst vor einer Stunde eingeschlafen war. Warum er aufwachte vermochte er in diesem Augenblick nicht zu sagen. Schlaftrunken drehte er sich in seiner Koje um und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen; mit wenig Erfolg. Harm lag mehrere Stunden wach, seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Mac, wie es ihr wohl ging? Wie lange würde sie noch in Kuwait bleiben müssen? Wann würde er sie wiedersehen? Auf diese Fragen fand er in dieser Nacht keine Antwort. Irgendwann fiel er ihn einen leichten Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von seinem Kameraden Commander Blachsky geweckt. Verschlafen sah Harm ihn an.

„Du hast die Durchsage gerade verschlafen, Harm."

„Welche Durchsage, Tom?"

„Wir sind im Krieg... Saddam Hussein ist auf die Forderungen des Präsidenten nicht eingegangen."

Den letzten Satz bekam Harm nicht mit. Wie betäubt sank er zurück in die Matratze.

_Mac! Bitte Herr, lass mir die Frau, die ich liebe. Du hast mir schon meinen Vater genommen, also bitte lass mir diese Frau._

„Komm schon, oder willst du dir noch eine Mahnung von Glasghost einfangen?"

Widerstrebend quälte sich Harm aus der Koje. Er beschloss alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, damit dieser Krieg ein schnelles Ende mit möglichst wenig Toten fand und das konnte er am besten, wenn er seinen Job als Kampfpilot tat.

Entgeistert starrte Mac auf die Mitteilung, die sie in den Händen hielt.

„Rufen sie die Truppe zusammen, Corporal."

„Ja, Ma'am", Ian machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, wenn MacKenzie die ganze Truppe zusammen rufen ließ, konnte das nur ein bedeuten...

„Wir befinden uns im Krieg, Marines! Packen sie ihre Sachen zusammen, wir marschieren in 5 Stunden los", Mac sah die Männer und Frauen unter ihrem Kommando ernst an.

„Ja, Ma'am!" kam es geschlossen zurück.

5 Stunden später machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Irak, sie würden nicht mehr als 10 Stunden benötigen, bevor die ersten die Grenze erreichen würden. Die letzten würden sie dann nach etwa 14 Stunden überqueren. Mac befand sich direkt hinter dem Spähtrupp. Auf ihrem Schoß stapelten sich Meldungen der einzelnen Trupps, in den meisten Fällen handelte es sich um einfache Statusmeldungen über das Vorankommen und über die Vollzähligkeit der Soldaten, in anderen Fällen aber auch um technische Ausfälle von Geräten und Fahrzeugen, die schnellst möglich repariert werden mussten. Mac versuchte sich auf die Meldungen zu konzentrieren und den Überblick zu behalten, aber immer wieder gingen ihre Gedanken eigene Wege. Wie konnte ein Land wie es die USA war zulassen, dass es junge Männer und Frauen, die selbst noch Kinder waren, waren, die in den Krieg mussten? Viele von den Marines unter ihrem Kommando wussten noch nicht einmal, was Krieg eigentlich bedeutete, nicht nur für sie selbst, für ihre Familien und für die USA, sondern auch für ihre _Feinde_ und deren Familien. Viele der Soldaten des Irak waren genauso alt, wie der Großteil ihrer Leute, wenn nicht sogar noch jünger. Auch sie hatten Familien, auch sie hatten Freunde, liebten eine Frau oder einen Mann, auch die Iraker waren nur Menschen. Im Grunde unterschieden sie sich nur in ihrer Sprache, ihren Traditionen und in ihren Uniformen von den Amerikanern. Wie die Amerikaner kämpften auch sie für ihr Land, ihr Tradition, ihren Glauben und um das nackte Überleben. Obwohl sich Mac als Amerikanerin sah war sie dennoch auch an diesen Teil der Welt und an seine Religion gebunden. An manchen Tagen fand sie die Lehren des Koran sogar menschlicher als die des Christentum. Für sie war dieser Krieg nicht einfach ein Krieg zwischen den USA und dem Irak oder zwischen dem Christentum und dem Islam, für Mac war es ein Kampf zwischen den verschiedenen Seiten ihrer Herkunft. Die meisten Menschen würden das nicht verstehen können, selbst Harm nicht.

Drei Tage später erreichten sie Bagdad, auf dem Weg hierher waren sie auf wenig Widerstand gestoßen, meistens nur auf vereinzelte Bauern, die ihren Grund und Boden verteidigen wollten, aber hier kam es zum Kampf am Boden. Von den angeblichen Atomaren und Biochemischen Massenvernichtungswaffen hatte Mac noch keine gesehen, so langsam beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass dies alles nur ein Vorwand war, um den Irak anzugreifen.

Gegen Abend bekamen sie dann Unterstützung aus der Luft. _In einem der Kampfjets muss Harm sitzen, hoffentlich passierte ihm nichts..._

„Colonel!" Der panische Schrei von Stuner ließ sie auf schauen, gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sie in Deckung springen, knapp eine Sekunde später schlug eine Granate genau an der Stelle ein, an der sie eben noch gestanden hatte. Keuchend kam sie wieder auf die Beine, bis auf ein paar Kratzer war sie unverletzt geblieben.

„Danke, Corporal, Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet."

Ian zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich habe Commander Rabb versprochen auf Sie aufzupassen, Ma'am."

Mac nickte dem jungen Mann noch einmal dankend zu, dann wandte sie sich wieder den Aufgaben der Kommandoführung zu.

Zwei Tage später, der Kampf um Bagdad war noch immer voll im Gange, ließ Colonel MacKenzie sich erschöpft neben Corporal Stuner nieder. Die letzten Tage waren hart gewesen uns es sah nicht so aus, als ob sich dies heute noch ändern würde. Mac war so beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie weder geschlafen hatte, noch ihren gebrochenen Arm hatte schienen lassen. Wenigstens lebte sie im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen noch.

„Ma'am, es wäre besser, wenn Sie Ihren Arm verarzten lassen würden", besorgt sah Ian seine Vorgesetzte an, er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass sie höllische Schmerzen haben musste, selbst wenn sie dies gut zu verbergen wusste.

Mac schüttelte den Kopf: „Das muss warten, bis wir hier raus sind."

Am nächsten Tag schlug das Wetter um. Der Himmel verfinsterte sich plötzlich und es fing wie auf Knopfdruck an zu Regnen. Schon nach wenigen Minuten waren alle bis auf die Haut durchnässt.

Besorgt sah Mac gen Himmel, als ein Gewitter los brach. _Auch das noch... hoffentlich ist Harm nicht gerade in der Luft... _

Mit diesem Gedanken kam auch die Erinnerung an ihren Traum zurück...

Zur gleichen Zeit

Mit rasanten Flugmanövern versuchte Harm seinen Verfolger abzuschütteln, doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, die Rakete, welche die Tomcat jetzt schon seit mehreren Minuten verfolgte, wurde er einfach nicht los. Dieses Biest klebte förmlich an seinem Heck und zu allem Unglück zog von Land her auch noch ein Sturm auf.

„Wenn wir es nicht in den nächsten drei Minuten schaffen dieses verflixte Ding abzuhängen, dann sehe ich schwarz, Louis."

Verzweifelt versuchte Harm mit einem Looping hinter die Rakete zu kommen, aber alles, was er erreichte war, dass er unnötig Treibstoff verbrauchte.

„Sir, Sie kommt immer näher..."

„Ich hab's bemerkt... eine Möglichkeit haben wir noch... aber dazu brauche ich Ihre Hilfe... wenn ich „Jetzt" sage, dann müssen Sie mir helfen den Vogel wieder hoch zu holen... ansonsten..."

„Alles klar, Sir, versuchen wir es."

Einige Sekunden später ließ Harm die Tomcat in einen steilen Sinkflug kippen. Durch die Scheiben war jetzt nur noch das aufgewühlte Wasser zu sehen.

Harm und sein Rio wurden in ihre Sitze gedrückt, als sie immer schneller auf die Wasseroberfläche zu stürzten.

Ein Blitz zuckte über den Himmel.

Dann folgte eine Explosion...

„HARM!"

Schweißgebadet fuhr Mac aus dem Schlaf und saß jetzt senkrecht im Bett. Zitternd sah sie sich nach ihrem Verlobten um, er lag wie immer neben ihr. Etwas beruhigt sank sie zurück auf die Matratze.

„Schon wieder dieser Albtraum?", hörte sie Harm, der durch ihren Schrei aufgewacht war, fragen.

Mac nickte. Es waren fast vier Monate vergangen, seit beide wieder in den USA waren, doch die Erinnerung ließ Mac nicht los. Fast jede nach hatte sie Albträume, kaum eine Nacht konnte sie ruhig schlafen.

Ohne etwas zu sagen zog Harm Mac an sich und schloss sie fest in seine Arme. _Wenn ich doch nur etwas tun könnte, damit sie nicht mehr unter diesen Albträumen zu leiden hat..._

Besorgt sah er sie an. Sie war in seinen Armen wieder eingeschlafen, aber er lag wach.

In jener Nacht wäre es beinahe um ihn geschehen gewesen. Er hatte die Explosion mehr gespürt, als dass er sie gesehen hatte. Im ersten Augenblick dachte er, dass die Rakete sie erwischt hätte, doch als er dann ein Stück grauen Himmel über sich zu sehen bekam wusste er, dass er es überlebt hatte und die Rakete mit voller Geschwindigkeit aufs Wasser aufgeprallt war.

Die Tomcat war allerdings durch die Explosion so sehr beschädigt worden, dass sie keine 10 Minuten mehr flog. Notgedrungen mussten sie sich, 50 Meilen von der US Constellation entfernt, rausschießen und in der stürmischen See auf Rettung warten.

Harm hatte an diesem Abend einen Schutzengel mehr gehabt, als sein RIO. Es dauerte zwar über eine Stunde, bis die Rettungsmannschaft ihn fand, jedoch hatte er es ziemlich unterkühlt überlebt.

Ende


End file.
